videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Love Live! School Idol Festival
Love Live! School Idol Festival ist ein Videospiel von KLab und wurde am 16.4.2013 erstmals herausgegeben. Im Spiel geht es darum, dass man der Schulidol-Gruppe µ's dabei hilft ihre Gruppe zu verbessern, zu vergrößern und Konzerte koordiniert. Geschichte µ's We are µ's (2nd Years) Am Beginn des Spiels stellt sich Honoka Kousaka als Zweitklässlerin der Otonokizaka High vor. Sie erklärt, dass sie ein Schulidol ist und zur Gruppe µ's gehört. Da es allerdings schwer ist ein Schulidol zu sein, benötigt sie die Hilfe des Spielers. Eigentlich sollte Eli Ayase Hilfe besorgen, doch der Spieler weiß nicht einmal, wer das ist. Dann taucht Umi Sonoda´ auf und bittet Honoka darum, die Situation ganz zu erklären. Umi stellt sich vor und Honoka erklärt, dass sie schon seit ihrer Kindheit mit Umi befreundet ist und sie zusammen bei µ's sind. Sie warten auf noch ein Mitglied und dann taucht Kotori Minami auf. Honoka erklärt, dass auch sie eine Freundin aus ihrer Kindheit ist und zu µ's gehört. Kotori stellt sich vor und Honoka erklärt, dass sie µ's erst vor Kurzem gegründet haben aber sie sind dennoch schon recht bekannt. Kotori ist etwas überrascht von Honoka, da diese so geschockt davon ist und Honoka meint, dass sie so immerhin aktiver wurden. Umi findet es auch gut, dass µ's aktiver wurde, doch es gibt ein Problem. Kotori erklärt, dass sie ganz schön viel um die Ohren haben und Honoka sagt, dass Kotori sogar ihre Outfits erstellt. Deswegen suchen sie nach Unterstützung und fragen den Spieler, ob er helfen will. Umi glaubt, dass es nicht allzu kompliziert ist, da sich der Spieler lediglich um die Live Shows und das Training kümmern muss. Außerdem soll er während den Live Shows Anweisungen geben können und Honoka glaubt, dass es am Anfang vielleicht doch etwas schwierig sein wird. Umi ist sich aber sicher, dass der Spieler mit der Zeit den Dreh raus hat und Honoka will sofort mit einer Live Show beginnen, doch Kotori ist nicht gerade begeistert davon. Nach dem Auftritt meint Honoka, dass sie dank des Spielers noch besser sind und Umi wusste, dass sie den Richtigen um Hilfe baten. Kotori glaubt aber, dass sie den Spieler irgendwie in diese Aufgabe hineingedrängt hätten und Honoka ist sich sicher, dass der Spieler mit diesen Kleinigkeiten fertig wird. Kotori ist sich nicht sicher, ob es sich um Kleinigkeiten handelt und Umi fragt den Spieler, ob er wirklich helfen will. Als nächstes soll der Spieler das Training übernehmen und Honoka bettelt darum, da ohne Training keine tollen Shows zustande kämen. Der Spieler sagt zu und die 3 Schulidols bedanken sich. Umi will trainieren, um besser zu werden und Kotori erklärt, dass es wichtig ist, mit wem sie trainieren, weswegen Honoka es sofort ausprobieren will. Nach dem Training fühlt sich Honoka schon besser und Umi hat es genossen. Kotori entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie den Spieler so plötzlich gefragt haben, doch sie ist froh über seine Mithilfe. Honoka fällt nun ein, dass sie dem Spieler noch die anderen Mitglieder vorstellen muss und Kotori sagt, dass µ's insgesamt 9 Mitglieder besitzt. 3 Erstklässler, 3 Zweitklässler und 3 Drittklässler. Umi bemerkt, dass kein anderes Mitglied gerade in der Nähe ist und Honoka fragt sich, wo sie sind, weswegen Umi vorschlägt nach den anderen zu suchen. We are µ's (1st Years) Draußen am Schulgelände finden sie schließlich Maki Nishikino und Kotori erzählt ihr, dass sie Hilfe gefunden haben. Maki stellt sich vor und sagt, dass sie eine Erstklässlerin ist. Honoka meint, dass Maki vielleicht cool und erwachsen wirkt, doch sie ist eigentlich recht nett und Maki wird verlegen. Maki fragt, wobei der Spieler eigentlich hilft und Umi erklärt, dass er bei Auftritten und beim Training behilflich sein wird. Kotori fragt, ob Maki den Spieler vielleicht noch um etwas anderes bitten will und Maki meint, dass sie gemeinsam Ziele festlegen könnten. Honoka hat keine Ahnung und Maki meint, dass sie ihre Ziele so hoch anlegen können, wie sie wollen, doch wenn sie zu hoch angelegt sind, werden sie letztendlich nur erschöpft sein. Deswegen ist es wichtig Ziele zu setzen, die zwar über dem Level der Schulidols ist, doch nicht zu hoch. Umi gibt Maki Recht und Honoka kommt nicht ganz mit. Maki sagt Honoka, dass sie nicht zu viel darüber nachdenken soll, da ihre Ziele von alleine kommen werden. Wenn man ein Ziel erfüllt, öffnet sich ein neuer Weg. Honoka versteht diese Erklärung und Kotori will nach den anderen Mitgliedern von µ's suchen. Maki kommt mit und erzählt, dass Hanayo Koizumi erst kurz zuvor hier war, doch nun fehlt jede Spur von ihr. Deswegen schlägt Maki vor, nach Rin Hoshizora zu suchen, da sie angeblich in der Nähe des Eingangs ist. Am Eingang versucht Rin Leute für µ's zu rekrutieren und erklärt Honoka, dass man heutzutage vielfältig sein muss, weswegen µ's neue Talente entdecken sollte. Maki ist überrascht, dass so etwas Logisches von Rin kommt und Honoka schließt sich Rin an. Kotori erklärt, dass sie Hilfe gefunden haben und Rin stellt sich als Erstklässlerin vor. Sie fragt den Spieler, ob er ein Schulidol sein will und Maki erklärt, dass er lediglich bei Nebenaktivitäten helfen wird. Umi meint, dass sie definitiv Hilfe brauchen, aber wenn der Spieler will könnte er auch ein Schulidol werden. Kotori hält Umi zurück und Rin schlägt vor, dass der Spieler beim Rekrutieren hilft. Kotori findet das toll, da der Spieler so neue Freunde treffen könnte und Honoka stimmt ihr zu. Nachdem sie ein paar Leute rekrutiert haben hofft Honoka, dass sie so richtig gute Idols finden und jemanden, der für sie jeden Tag die Aufgabe macht. Umi widerspricht Honoka und Rin ist neugierig, welche Leute sie so kennen lernen werden. Honoka fragt sich, ob er irgendeinen Trick beim Rekrutieren gibt und Rin glaubt, dass man einfach schreien muss, um gute Leute zu bekommen. Honoka macht es Rin nach und beginnt laut zu rufen, ob jemand beitreten will. Während die beiden so schreien, meint Umi, dass sie einfach weiter sollten. Maki stimmt zu, doch Kotori ist sich unsicher. Plötzlich taucht Hanayo völlig erschöpft auf. Maki fragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist und Rin macht sich auch Sorgen. Hanayo erklärt, dass sie die Gruppe gerade gesehen hatte und ihnen hinterhergerannt ist, um aufzuholen. Honoka entschuldigt sich, doch Hanayo macht das nichts. Sie fragt den Spieler, ob er ihnen nun hilft und stellt sich als Erstklässlerin vor. Kotori erklärt, dass Hanayo viel über Schulidols weiß und Honoka fragt sie, ob sie bei etwas Hilfe braucht. Hanayo meint, dass es wichtig ist, wie ein Schulidol-Team zusammengestellt ist und der Spieler soll Dabei versuchen alles in Betracht zu ziehen. Umi glaubt auch, dass es besser ist, wenn man sich die Teams von einer anderen Perspektive aus ansieht und Hanayo entschuldigt sich beim Spieler, da dieser etwas so kompliziertes machen muss. Honoka ist sich sicher, dass er das schon schafft und Umi meint, dass er nun alle Erstklässler kennengelernt hat, weswegen sie nun nach den Drittklässlern suchen. We are µ's (3rd Years) Im Schulgebäude finden sie dann Nico Yazawa, welche alle sofort mit einem "Nico-Nico-Ni!" begrüßt. Kotori erklärt, dass der Spieler ihnen in Zukunft helfen wird und Nico findet es schlau von den Mädchen, dass sie ihm zuerst der Klub-Präsidentin vorstellen. Maki wirft ein, dass sie ihn zuerst kennen gelernt haben und Nico meint, dass sie das Center ist und im Vordergrund steht, wenn es um Schulidols geht. Rin findet, dass Nico wie ein Basketballer klingt und Maki empfiehlt die Hälfte von Nicos Gerede zu ignorieren. Nico ist genervt und Kotori wird unsicher. Nico meint, dass der Spieler vermutlich nichts über Idols weiß und will ihm das Wichtigste beibringen, wie zum Beispiel die Position des Anführers. Ob nun ein Auftritt erfolgreich wird oder nicht, hängt vom Anführer ab. Hanayo erklärt, dass der Anführer der Star des Teams ist und durch ihn kann sich die Ausstrahlung des gesamten Lieds ändern. Honoka meint, dass der Anführer daher je nach Lied passend gewählt werden sollte und Nico meint, dass der Spieler daher vorerst einfach sie als Anführerin einsetzen sollte. Maki empfiehlt dem Spieler Nico zu ignorieren und Nico ist wieder verärgert. Honoka erklärt, dass Maki und Nico immer so sind und Umi erklärt, dass es wichtig ist, den Sinn des Anführers zu verstehen. Später in der Klasse meint Kotori, dass sich der Spieler toll schlägt und Nozomi Toujou meint, dass es während eines Auftrittes nicht viele Möglichkeiten gibt, um das Publikum zu begeistern, weswegen der Spieler gut überlegen sollte, wen er einsetzt. Honoka findet das sehr informativ und Umi meint, dass Honoka das schon wissen sollte. Honoka meint, dass sie nur auf Nummer sicher geht, doch Umi glaubt ihr nicht. Maki meint, dass Rin genauso keine Ahnung hatte und Rin ist über diese Aussage bestürzt. Nico fragt Nozomi nun, ob Eli irgendetwas gesagt hat und Nozomi fällt ein, dass sie zum Raum des Schülerrats zurückkehren sollte. Kotori fragt sich warum und Umi wollte sie dem Spieler sowieso bekanntmachen. Bei Eli angekommen begrüßt sie den Spieler und stellt sich als Drittklässlerin und die Präsidentin des Schülerrats vor. Eli ist auch ein Mitglied von µ's und sehr gut als Schulidol, weswegen sie eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Maki meint, dass sie auf jeden Fall anders ist, als eine andere Drittklässlerin und Nico wird wütend. Eli entschuldigt sich für den Lärm und bedankt sich für die Unterstützung. Rin begrüßt den Spieler noch einmal offiziell und Hanayo meint, dass er gerne um Rat fragen kann, falls etwas unklar ist. Nico meint, dass er zumindest nicht im Weg sein sollte und Nozomi schlägt sie für diese Aussage. Maki freut sich auf die Zusammenarbeit und Kotori will sich nun darauf konzentrieren, zusammen noch besser zu werden. Umi hofft, dass das funktioniert und Honoka ist neugierig, was die Zukunft bringen wird. A Bigger Rehearsal Space! Die Schulidols müssen zum Üben nun ein leeres Klassenzimmer benutzen, da sie nicht immer das Auditorium benutzen können. Rin will aber an einem Ort üben, an dem sie viel Platz haben und alle sind ihrer Meinung. Honoka rennt daher los und sucht nach einen besseren Platz. Im Gang unterhalten sich gerade Hanayo und Nico über Idols, als sie Honoka sehen. Honoka erklärt ihnen, dass sie einen Ort zum Tanzen sucht, da die Klasse zu klein ist und Nico stimmt ihr zu. Hanayo meint, dass es schwierig wird, etwas zu finden, da die Sport-Klubs alles andere nutzen un Nico überlegt, ob es vielleicht einen Ort außerhalb der Schule gäbe, den sie nutzen könnten. Honoka hat plötzlich eine Idee und rennt weiter. Außerhalb der Schule findet Honoka jedoch auch nichts und völlig erschöpft kommt Kotori ihr nach. Sie würde gerne wissen, wie weit Honoka noch wegrennen will und Honoka erklärt, dass es in der Schule keinen guten Platz zum Üben gibt. Umi glaubt aber nicht, dass sie in der Stadt einen Platz finden würden und Nozomi ergänzt, dass sie den Schülerrat so oder so um Erlaubnis bitten müssten, wenn sie außerhalb des Schulgeländes üben wollten. Kotori fragt sich, ob sie Eli fragen sollten und Nozomi meint, dass sie noch immer im Büro des Schülerrats sein müsste. Honoka will sie umgehend fragen und für Umi war es von Anfang an klar, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde. Eli ist etwas überrascht von Honokas plötzlichem Auftreten. Honoka sagt, dass sie an einen geräumigen Platz üben möchte und Umi erklärt, dass die Klasse laut Honoka zu klein ist. Kotori fragt, ob sie das Auditorium benutzen dürften, doch Eli meint, dass dies sehr aufwendig sein würde, da der Raum erst vorbereitet sein müsste. Eli schlägt daher vor, dass sie einfach im Hof trainieren und erklärt, dass dieser zwar von anderen Klubs genutzt wird, doch da es schon etwas spät ist, wäre es in Ordnung. Die einzige Bitte die Eli hat ist, dass sie den Rassen nicht zerstören sollen und die machen sich auf in den Hof. Dort angekommen fragt Eli, ob es groß genug ist und Honoka und Rin freuen sich über den Platz. Aufeinmal sammeln sich Leute um die Schulidols und diese wundern sich was vor sich geht. Honoka findet diese Gelegenheit toll und will sofort ein Lied für dieses Publikum singen. Nach dem Auftritt fühlt sich Rin toll und alle sind sich einig, dass der Auftritt im Freien toll war. Honoka fragt Maki, wie es war der Anführer zu sein, da die Bewegungen des Anführers schwerer sind. Deswegen hat Honoka auch nach einen größeren Platz gesucht und Maki fragt, ob dies wirklich der Grund für die lange Sucherei war. Honoka meint, dass es nicht der einzige Grund war, doch sie wollte ihr Bestes geben. Maki meint, dass Honoka dumm ist und Umi findet, dass es einfach etwas ist, dass Honoka tun würde und Kotori glaubt, dass Maki doch dankbar ist. Rin will aber nicht, dass Honoka ihr Maki wegnimmt und Maki fragt, seit wann sie zu Rin gehört. µ's Gets Interviewed?! Während den Proben bemerkt Umi, dass Honoka gute Laune hat, weil sie am eigentlichen Auftrittsort proben dürfen. Als Umi darüber nachdenkt, fällt ihr auf, dass sie für gewöhnlich nicht einmal das Auditorium benutzen können und auf einmal schreit Nico auf, da jemand ein Interview mit ihr haben will. Nozomi erklärt ihr dann aber, dass das Interview bereits vorbei ist und Kotori sagt, dass sie bereits eine Kopie des Magazins erhalten haben. Nico hat zuvor aber nichts davon gehört und Nozomi fällt ein, dass sie damals gar nicht da war. Nico findet das dumm, da sie doch niemanden außer sie selbst interviewen könnten. Anscheinend wurden jedoch Kotori, Hanayo und Nozomi interviewt. Nico findet jedoch, dass Nozomi alles andere als "rein" oder ein "Engel" ist, was diese wiederum nicht findet, da zwar ihr Stil etwas irreführend ist, doch sie scheint doch genauso rein zu sein wie alle anderen... Außerdem sei Wahrsagen eng verbunden mit der Reinheit des Herzens. Umi meint auch, dass Wahrsagen und religiöse Arbeit heilige Pflichten sind, weswegen Schreinmädchen auch nach Reinheit streben sollen. Nico kann dem nichts entgegensetzen und Maki meint, dass Nozomi generell besser geeignet war als Nico. Das macht Nico wütend, weswegen sie geht, um allen etwas zu beweisen, doch dadurch kann die Gruppe nun nicht mit den Proben anfangen. In der Schule denkt Nico darüber nach, ob man vorsichtig mit Medienpräsenz sein sollte und ob es in Ordnung war, ohne sie einfach mit Reportern zu reden. Wenn man sich vielen Leuten präsentieren will, sollte man sowieso das Internet benutzen, doch das bedeutet nicht, dass dieses lokale Magazin weniger bringt. Es werden vermutlich ein paar Hundert Ausgaben gedruckt, die im Gebiet der Schule verteilt werden, weswegen es den Bekanntheitsgrad in der Umgebung erheblich steigert, sodass Nico beim Einkaufen öfter erkannt werden würde. Eli hat Nico gehört und fragt, ob sie gerne bekannter werden würde. Nico erschreckt sich und fragt, ob sie laut gedacht hat und ab wann Eli zugehört hat. Sie hat alles von Anfang an gehört und hätte gute Nachrichten für sie. Später, als alle versammelt sind verkündet Eli, dass der Reporter gerne noch ein Interview hätte und er wollte bei den heutigen Proben im Auditorium zusehen, weswegen er bald da sein sollte. Nico findet das gut, da der Reporter unmöglich die ganze Gruppe gut darstellen konnte, wenn er bloß 3 Mitglieder interviewt hatte. Nico ist umso motivierter als sie nun mit den Proben beginnen. Nach den Proben meint Rin, dass es ganz was anderes ist, wenn man auf der Bühne steht und Hanayo war etwas nervös. Kotori ruft nun nach Nico, da der Reporter sie nun interviewen will. Sie macht sich bereit, um den Reporter und alle anderen mit etwas "Nico-Nico-Ni" zu verzaubern und alle Herzen zu erobern. Maki findet Nico etwas nervös wirkt und Eli sagt, sie sollten aber etwas von ihr lernen, da sie ja immerhin Schul-Idols sind. Honoka kommt nun mit ein paar Snacks uns beginnt sie zu verteilen. Umi glaubt, dass Honoka anscheinend bereit ist und Kotori lacht, da sie anscheinend keinen Plan hat. Ein paar Tage später sagt Eli, dass der Artikel veröffentlicht wurde und Nico will ihn sehen. Kotori ist begeistert, da es ein großer Artikel ist und Umi beginnt zu lesen. Im Artikel steht, dass sie eine Show in der Schule gemacht haben und im Bild sei Nico zu sehen, die zwar klein, aber voller Energie ist. Nozomi fragt, warum auf der Seite ein Cartoon ist und Eli erklärt, dass es ein Artikel für Kinder ist, da das Magazin in Kindergärten und Vorschulen verteilt wird. Nico scheint nicht begeistert zu sein und Maki will sie aufmuntern, da sie nun zumindest bei den Kindern der Umgebung beliebt sein wird. Student Council Helpers Hanayo's Grand Diet Plan! µ's Without Umi Enter the Festival! We Can't Practice Today Summer Festival Fortunes The Tastiest Season The Festival Begins! School Idol Festival We Love Sweets! Winter Wonderland Mountain Hike/Scary Test This Is Our Home Alpaca Escape!/Nine Paths Rain, Rain, Go Away Aqours The Day It All Begins Am Beginn rennt ein Mädchen den weiten Weg zur Schule bis sie endlich ihre Mitschülerin findet. Das Mädchen stellt sich als Chika Takami, eine Zweitklässlerin der Uranohoshi High, vor. Sie fragt die Mitschülerin, ob sie auch ein Schulidol werden will und nimmt sie mit in den Klubraum. Dort erklärt Chika alles und freut sich darüber, ein neues Mitglied gefunden zu haben. Ihre Freundin, You Watanabe, ist überrascht, da Chika die Mitschülerin einfach so mit in den Klubraum nahm und die andere Freundin, Riko Sakurauchi, meint, dass das typisch ist. Chika sagt, dass sie, seit sie gehört hat, dass sie Unterstützung bekommen, so schnell wie möglich anfangen wollte und Riko und You stellen sich vor. You meint außerdem, dass sie der Mitschülerin bei Fragen über Schiffe und die Marine gerne behilflich ist. Riko will aber beim Thema "Schulidols" bleiben und You entschuldigt sich für die Unterbrechung. Chika erklärt nun, dass sie eine Schulidol-Gruppe namens Aqours gegründet haben, doch sie können sich leider nicht um alles kümmern, weswegen sie Hilfe brauchen. Riko fragt, ob die Mitschülerin eventuell aushelfen möchte und You nennt als Beispiele dafür, dass die Mitschülerin das Training oder Live-Auftritte planen könnte. Chika meint außerdem, dass eine Person, die sie während den Auftritten anfeuert, immer hilfreich ist. Riko will nun erklären, wie Live-Auftritte funktionieren. You meint, dass sie die Einzelheiten vergessen sollten, sie sollten einfach singen. Riko erklärt nun die Steuerung beim Spiel und Chika will anfangen. Nach einem Übungsauftritt fragt Chika, ob es leicht war. You glaubt, dass es sicher ganz einfach für die Mitschülerin war und Riko gibt ihr noch den Tipp, möglichst genau zu tippen, da so die Performance umso besser wird. You erklärt nun, dass sich unter gewissen Umständen auch ihre Spezialfähigkeiten aktivieren. Chika ist beeindruckt und Riko meint, dass sie so Ausdauer regenerieren oder die Punktzahl erhöhen können. Chika versteht nun, was sie damit machen und You findet das cool, da sie wie Spezialattacken sind. Spezialfähigkeiten sind somit sehr wichtig für Auftritte, außerdem wird sich die Verbindung innerhalb der Gruppe erhöhen, wenn ein Auftritt abgeschlossen wurde. You ergänzt, dass man zwar aus Fehlern lernt, doch sie sind immer glücklicher, wenn sie Erfolg haben. Chika meint, dass sie viel singen wollen, doch deswegen benötigen sie sehr viel Unterstützung. You will daher gleich mit dem Training beginnen und Riko ist einverstanden, doch Chika weiß nicht mehr was Training ist. Riko erklärt, dass sie sich durch Training verbessern und You meint, dass es wichtig ist, mit wem man trainiert. Da es aber besser ist, das auszuprobieren, versuchen sie es gleich einmal. Nach dem Training fragt You, ob Chika nun verstanden hat, wie Training funktioniert und sie scheint verstanden zu haben. Riko fragt, ob sie das wirklich bisher noch nicht wusste und You meint, sie könne sich so nicht als Schulidol bezeichnen, weswegen sich Chika entschuldigt. Riko sagt, dass sie sich durch Treffen und Training mit anderen Schulidols verbessern werden und Chika will nun andere Schulidols finden. Sie macht sich aber Sorgen, da sie glaubt mit dem Zug das ganze Land absuchen zu müssen, da vermutlich nicht viele Schulidols in Uchiura sein werden. You meint, dass es aber einfacher geht, sie müssen lediglich scouten. Chika findet You unglaublich und Riko erklärt, dass man sogar ein Spezialtraining absolvieren kann, wenn man ein zweites Mal das gleiche Schulidol gescoutet hat. Da man dadurch auch ein neues Outfit bekommt, will Chika das auch versuchen und Riko stimmt ihr zu. Nach einem Versuch ist Chika beeindruckt von den süßen Outfits, die man durch Spezialtraining bekommen kann. You meint außerdem, dass es die Verbindung zum Idol stärkt und man kann somit auch Nebenmissionen freischalten. Riko hofft, dass sie sich mit der Zeit alle näher kommen werden und Chika glaubt nun, da sie all das gelernt hat, dass sie ein völlig fähiges Schulidol werden kann. Riko lacht und meint, dass Chika immer so motiviert ist. Chika sagt, dass sie nur aufgeregt ist und an die ganzen Auftritte denkt, die sie hinlegen werden. Riko ist auch aufgeregt, da die ganzen Bühnen und Lieder verschiedene Eigenschaften haben. Chika fragt, ob damit gemeint ist, ob ein Lied fröhlich oder traurig klingt und Riko erklärt, dass ein Lied eines der Attribute "Smile", "Cool" oder "Pure" hat und You ergänzt, dass eine Gruppe den Auftritt leichter schafft, wenn sie Mitglieder mit den passenden Attribut haben. Chika fragt, ob sie für ein "Cool"-Lied dann auch ein "Cool"-Team nutzen sollten und Riko gibt ihr Recht, da diese Schulidols bei solchen Liedern vermutlich ihr volles Potential ausschöpfen können. Chika fragt sich, ob sie jemals ein "Cool"-Lied machen kann und You meint, dass sie nicht zu viel darüber nachdenken sollte, sie sollte nur das Attribut bei der Teamformation im Kopf behalten. Riko sagt, dass sie Teams mit 9 Leuten zusammenstellen und Chika findet das ideal, da sie 9 Mitglieder bei Aqours haben und You will mehr über Teamformationen lernen. Chika glaubt, Teamformationen sind, wenn man sein Team vor dem Auftritt organisiert und Riko empfiehlt, separate Teams zu den Attributen zu erschaffen. You erklärt außerdem, dass der Anführer des Teams eine spezielle Anführerfähigkeit benutzen kann, wenn er eine hat. Chika erklärt, dass der Anführer beziehungsweise das "Center" am meisten heraussteht und somit die gesamte Gruppe repräsentiert. Chika will hart arbeiten, um das Center werden zu können und You lacht, da es nicht lustig wäre, wenn nicht alle darum kämpfen würden, das Center sein zu dürfen. Riko findet gesunden Wettbewerb gut, doch sie sollen nicht streiten. You findet, dass Riko sich zu sehr sorgt, da sie sich schon nicht streiten werden. Chika überlegt inzwischen, worin sie You schlagen könnte. Da You schneller rennen kann, will sie kein Rennen machen, aber vielleicht schafft es Chika im Essen besser zu sein, weswegen sie ein Wettessen, um die Position des Centers machen will. Riko erleichtert das und sie lacht. Danach fragt You, ob Chika alles verstanden hat, doch Chika scheint einiges schon wieder vergessen zu haben. Riko beruhigt sie, da ihre Freunde ihr helfen können. Chika sieht sich nun ein Notizbuch mit der Aufschrift "Ziele" an und You erklärt, dass darin steht, worauf sie sich als nächstes konzentrieren sollten. Riko meint außerdem, dass nach dem schaffen eines Ziels, ein neues Ziel erscheint. Für Chika hört sich das wie Hausaufgaben an, weswegen sie nun etwas deprimiert ist. You erklärt, dass Ziele nicht verpflichtend sind, weswegen sie sie einfach zwischendurch machen können und Chika ist erleichtert. Riko erklärt noch, dass zwischendurch außerdem Events abgehalten werden, bei denen sie teilnehmen sollten. Chika meint, sie hat heute viel gelernt und kann nun Schulidols gut genug unterstützen. Riko glaubt, dass es für den Anfang vielleicht etwas viel ist, doch das wird man gewohnt und You meint, dass sie für heute fertig sind. Plötzlich taucht der Rest von Aqours auf und meint, sie hätten vergessen die Mitschülerin dem Rest vorzustellen. Ruby Kurosawa fühlt sich zu schüchtern und will nicht vorgestellt werden, doch ihre Freundin, Hanamaru Kunikida meint, dass sie zumindest ihren Namen sagen sollte. Riko entschuldigt sich, da sie sich zu sehr auf die Aspekte eines Unterstützers fokussiert hatte. Kanan Matsuura meint, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn sie sich alle mit der Zeit erst vorstellen und eine der jüngeren stellt sich als Yoshiko Tsushima, der gefallene Engel, vor. Chika weiß nicht, was sie tun soll und entschuldigt sich bei Yohane alias Yoshiko, da sie mit den Begrüßungen neu anfangen müssen. Yoshiko ist bestürzt und Dia Kurosawa meint, dass nun zu viel Unruhe herrscht, weswegen sie das Vorstellen auf später verschieben sollten. Chika schämt sich, da sie geglaubt hat, alles würde toll laufen, obwohl sie nicht alle vorgestellt hat. You lacht und meint, dass sei bei Aqours so üblich und Riko meint, dass diese lebhafte Atmosphäre immerhin besser ist, als die Alternative. Chika sagt nur noch zur Mitschülerin, dass sich jeder auf die Unterstützung freut und sie begrüßt sie bei Aqours. We are Aqours! Später trifft sich die Mitschülerin wieder mit den Zweitklässlern der Schulidols, Chika, Riko und You. Chika bedankt sich für das Mitmachen vorhin und You begrüßt die Mitschülerin in Aqours' Raum. Riko erklärt, dass sie hier alles machen, was sie für das Schulidol-Dasein benötigen und You ist überzeugt, dass die Mitschülerin ihnen sehr gut helfen wird. Chika glaubt außerdem, dass sie gute Freunde werden und Riko entschuldigt sich für die Hektik vorhin. Chika will nun mit dem Vorstellen beginnen und You will anfangen. Sie stellt sich als You Watanabe, eine Zweitklässlerin, vor und sagt, dass sie Boote und Segeln liebt, außerdem liebt sie es Uniformen, wie Polizeiuniformen oder Feuerwehruniformen, zu tragen. Riko findet, dass Leute, die arbeiten, wirklich toll aussehen und You meint, dass sie außerdem selbst Uniformen zu Berufen, die sie mag, herstellt. Chika erklärt, dass sie es einfach mag zu cosplayen, doch es ist toll, dass sie die Uniformen selbst machen kann, außerdem ist sie für die Kostüme der Schulidols zuständig. Riko findet, dass man sich in den Outfits von Aqours so richtig wie Schulidols fühlt und You erklärt stolz, dass sie besonders auf die Details achtet. Als nächstes soll sich Chika vorstellen, doch nachdem sie sich als Chika Takami, eine Zweitklässlerin, und als Mitglied von Aqours vorgestellt hat, denkt sie darüber nach, ob es überhaupt Sinn macht sich erneut vorzustellen, da sie nicht weiß, was sie sagen soll. Riko und You sind überrascht und Chika meint, dass es eventuell hilft, wenn sie sagt, dass ihr Haus ein Ryokan Inn ist. Riko erklärt, dass es ein altes, historisches Ryokan Inn ist und die Luft wäre wunderbar, weswegen sie Chika darum beneidet. Chika findet es aber nicht so besonders, da es kein 5-Sterne-Hotel oder so ist. You ist schockiert und meint, Chika wüsste gar nicht, wie gut es ihr geht. Chika erklärt, dass sie jedoch keine Mahlzeiten serviert bekommt oder bedient wird, doch Riko findet das logisch, da sie ja kein Gast ist. You erklärt außerdem, dass viele Aqours-Treffen bei Chika stattfinden. Sie können dort zwar nicht tanzen, doch sie können sich neue Lieder und Ähnliches ausdenken. Die Mitschülerin soll mal vorbeikommen und danach könnten sie vielleicht in der heißen Quelle baden. Chika hofft sich gut mit der Mitschülerin anzufreunden und nun soll sich Riko vorstellen. Sie stellt sich als Riko Sakurauchi, eine Zweitklässlerin, vor. Sie zog erst kürzlich her, ihre Familie besitzt kein Unternehmen, wie Chikas Familie, und kurz gesagt ist sie eher einfach und langweilig. Dennoch freut sie sich auf die Zusammenarbeit. Chika wird wütend auf Riko und meint, dass sie Blödsinn redet, da sie jedem den Tag versüßt, wenn sie vorbeikommt. Jeder war so aufgeregt, als sie eingezogen ist, wie wenn ein Supermodel aus der Großstadt kommen würde. You gibt Chika Recht, da die Schule eher klein ist und der Alltag eher einfach, doch als Riko kam hatte jeder wieder Hoffnung. Riko hätte das nie gedacht und You erklärt außerdem, dass sie aus dem gelobten Land der Schulidols kommt. Riko fragt, ob die Mitschülerin von µ's gehört hat, da sie von der selben Schule herzog. You erzählt, dass µ's eine berühmte Schulidolgruppe ist, die das Love Live!-Turnier gewonnen haben und sie fragt Riko, ob sie an ihrer Schule jemanden von µ's getroffen hat oder vielleicht sogar mit ihnen Unterricht hatte. Chika beginnt zu wimmern und Riko fragt, was los ist. Chika kann nicht glauben, dass Riko auf derselben Schule wie µ's wa rund ist eifersüchtig, da ihr Körper die Otonokizaka High durchwandert hat. Riko wird panisch, da Chika beginnt, sie zu berühren. Chika will etwas von der Otonokizaka und beginnt an Riko zu schnuppern. You meint, sie soll aufhören, da es pervers ist und Chika meint, dass es nicht pervers ist, da jeder, der µ's so liebt, wie sie, das verstehen würde. You glaubt, µ's muss was Besonderes sein, wenn sie Chika in so eine Ekstase versetzen können. Chika erklärt, dass µ's für sie ein Traum ist und zugleich ein unerreichbares Ziel. Chika will nun den ganzen Tag µ's-DVDs schauen und will sich mit allen bei ihr zu Hause dafür treffen. Sie will die ganze Nacht durchschauen und Riko fragt, ob das ihr Ernst ist. You schließt sich Chika an und die beiden rennen zu Chika nach Hause. Riko ruft ihnen nach, doch sie sind schon weg. Riko verspricht, dass sie hart arbeiten werden und auf die Unterstützung der Mitschülerin bauen werden und nun rennt sie dem Rest nach. What's a School Idol? Sparkle by the Pool! A New Kind of Autumn An Aqours Christmas 1 An Aqours Christmas 2 Welcoming the New Year! Nebenmissionen Charaktere Idols µ's *Honoka Kousaka *Kotori Minami *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Nico Yazawa *Rin Hoshizora *Maki Nishikino *Hanayo Koizumi Aqours *Chika Takami *You Watanabe *Riko Sakurauchi *Kanan Matsuura *Mari Ohara *Dia Kurosawa *Hanamaru Kunikida *Yoshiko Tsushima *Ruby Kurosawa Sonstige *Shizuku Osaka *Coco Miyashita *Yuu Aizawa *Marika Ichinose *Sana Yuki *Fumie Nishimura *Minami Nagayama *Christina *Akemi Kikuchi *Iruka Suda *Aya Sugisaki *Yuri Mido *Reine Saeki *Ayumi Torii *Rika Kamiya *Nanaka Morishima *Seira Kujo *Kanata Konoe *Haruka Konoe *Saki Shimozono *Sachiko Tanaka *Kasane Hasekura *Ru Tatara *Akiru Shinomiya *Mizuki Kikkawa *Nagi Shiraki *Yumi Fujishiro *Yuuka Kirihara *Fuu Saiki *Chiduko Sakamaki *Hitomi Shiga *Mikoto Fukuhara *Akira Kizaki *Yuka Tsukishima *Sayuri Hyodo *Ranpha *Rakshata *Rebecca *Himeno Ayanokoji *Sakura Kurobane *Koyuki Shirase *Ryo Aikawa *Isabella *Emma *Mutsuki Takamagahara *Jennifer *Leo *Yukari Saotome *Kasane Hasekura *Shun Kurosaki *Nagi Shiraki *Hitomi Shiga *Fumi Shitara *Sakuya Kurobane *Misaki Shido *Maria *Nanaka Morishima Support *Nanako Yamauchi *Cocoro Yazawa *Hideko *Cotaro Yazawa *Cocoa Yazawa *Mika *Fumiko *Hiroko Yamada Easter Eggs Videos Trailer thumb|center|300px Kategorie:Love Live! Kategorie:KLab Kategorie:Bushiroad Kategorie:Musikspiel Kategorie:Rhythmus Kategorie:Android Kategorie:IOS Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:2014 Kategorie:Importiert